A Different Perspective
by OhBabyNotMyGayAss
Summary: Everyone knows that good guys always win. But what do we know about those that lose? Silence isn't always a good thing. (I am actually unsure what genre this should be under.)


Neo winced, curling closer on herself. She had only just survived the fall to get here, and now she was surrounded. Things didn't look good. There were lots of those robots, which honestly wouldn't bother her but...there was a Beacon Team as well. In her state, she couldn't match that.

All of a sudden there was a barely human roar, and a chunk of concrete went hurtling past, crushing several mechs on its way before being buried into the side of a building. Several more of the mechanical heads and pieces rolled forward as the one behind such carnage revealed themselves. And this female was more than ready to rumble.

Her height was already intimidating, likely standing above six feet. Added to this was a veritable mane of quicksilver and ebony, making her appear even larger than she already was, barely wrangled back out of the way. Feral crimson eyes held a wicked glare as she bared her teeth in a snarl, the canines viciously sharp. Her weapons were on her arms, long gauntlets that transitioned into battle claws that just about scraped the ground while she stood straight. Striking out with one hand she severed a droid into pieces with those wicked claws, all while pacing leisurely forward, her expression neutral but hate and murder dancing in her carmine irises.

She slowed upon getting to the inner ring, idly tossing the nonliving suits out of the way now, not even bothering to finish them off. Instead she recalled her weapon and knelt next to the tiny girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. Audiences didn't bother her. Tipping her head to the side she made a questioning noise, and Neo flung her arms around the silver's neck, weeping softly.

Glancing around, the taller female noticed the team of students and snapped back into her aggressive facade, yet her movements were gentle as she placed Neo on her back, the girl still clinging tight. Her weapons once more sprang to life and a guttural snarl was enough to warn them that she wouldn't be above taking on all four of them and the droids as well if that's what it came to.

But as she was about to take a step forward there was a soft tug on her neck. Immediately she paused, losing her anger as she turned her head a fraction, glimpsing Neo from the corner of her eye. Another questioning sound. Another tug, and a finger pointing toward where the ship had gone down earlier. A soft 'ah' and then the silver bobbed her head, completely forgetting about everything else as she began padding in that direction. When a droid raised its gun, she grabbed the head and squeezed until it shattered between the blades of her weapon. She slammed what was left into the side of a building, cracking the brick and leaving a sizable dent.

Yes, she was aware she was being followed, she just didn't give a damn. Neo was quivering lightly, and the silver felt tears soaking her shoulder. A low, throaty hum left her throat, hoping to ease some of that pain. Too tense to put away her weapons, she couldn't do much else. It wasn't long before they made it to the wreckage, and she again knelt so Neo could hop off. Even though she stumbled, the multicolored girl walked forward, too stunned at what she saw to really do anything but stare.

Meanwhile the red eyed one walked around, nose tipped up toward the air while taking a few sniffs now and again with her eyes closed. A faint but familiar scent hit her nose and she followed it. A minute or so later she returned to Neo, holding out the unique weapon of Roman Torchwick and a slightly charred bowler hat. The tiny girl took them with shaking hands, soon falling to her knees. Red eyes were soft as she looked at the girl, before she tipped back her head and gave a mournful howl. Neo could not express her grief, so she would have to do it in Neo's stead.

Once more she glanced over, now getting agitated. Couldn't they just be left alone!? She wasn't looking for a fight, but she wouldn't let them hurt the girl! Growling loudly, claws shimmering as she twitched her fingers a bit, she tried to tell them to back off without speaking. This was not a moment that needed to be interrupted!

Neo, however, pulled on the end of her shirt, still collapsed on the ground. Slowly, she shook her head. Even she didn't want a fight right now, and usually she lived for the thrill of battle. The silver breathed a heavy sigh, turning into a snarl, but relented.

You live to see another sunrise. Be grateful. That was what her expression announced as she turned away a final time. No one stopped them as she aided Neo to stand and began guiding her through the wreckage of the city.

Once safe, she sighed, turning to the much smaller girl. "Why did you bid me let them live? I could easily have taken their lives." It was the first time she had spoken in a while, so her voice was rough and slightly hoarse, but easily identified as an alto.

Neo only shook her head again. Only one person needed to die. The one who had taken her beloved Roman, the one who had saved them both from the streets...Ruby Rose.


End file.
